


Hot and Cold

by FrameofMind



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrameofMind/pseuds/FrameofMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hot and Cold  
> Author: FrameofMind  
> Pairing: Akame  
> Rating: R  
> Genre: Romance  
> Word Count: ~4,700  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: Weather sucks.  
> Author’s Note: Because it’s freezing in here, and I’ve been meaning to write an Akame blanket-scenario fic ever since I found out that (apparently?) the blanket-scenario meme hasn’t really spread to the JE fandom...

Kame rubs his hands together in front of the growing fire for a moment, zipping his coat back up to his chin. The kindling is getting eaten up pretty quickly, but one of the larger logs is starting to catch too, so…that’s probably good, right? Kame may be a lot of things, but he’s not exactly Survivorman, and if they hadn’t been able to at least build a fire in this place, they would have been pretty much screwed.  
  
Once he’s satisfied that the slightest gust of wind down the chimney won’t immediately blow it out, he leaves the fireside and scurries back over to where Jin is huddled against the front of the moth-eaten couch and crawls under the blanket again. He can’t afford to be too self-conscious pressing up against Jin’s side like that, and it helps that Jin doesn’t seem to mind. It’s the practical thing to do. Besides, not like cozying up to somebody in a freezing cabin wearing two layers of clothing is particularly suggestive anyway.  
  
The place is definitely not in good condition, but it’s better than being outside trying to figure out how to build an igloo in the woods. It’s basically a one-room shack, and probably wasn’t very well fitted out even at the best of times, but it seems to have been abandoned for at least a season or so. All the cabinets in the small kitchenette have been emptied and there’s a lonely gap in the counter where Kame imagines a small refrigerator would once have been. The bathroom seems to be intact, but there’s no hot water in the sink. There’s a small woodbox in the corner, and they were both relieved to find it a quarter of the way full—no way were they going to find wood dry enough to burn in this weather. They tore up a stack of moldering newspapers for kindling and Kame used Jin’s lighter to start a flame. The couch smelled weird, so Jin opted for the floor, curling up under the lone blanket he’d discovered in what had once probably been a linen closet. Apparently both couch and blanket were too threadbare and ragged for the owner to bother taking them with him. Even the fridge had been worth the trouble.  
  
“How long do you think it’ll be before they find us?” Jin says, his voice muffled by the sweatshirt and jacket collar he’s got pulled up over the lower half of his face.  
  
Kame shrugs, burying his hands a bit deeper in the space between his thighs and his torso, trying to hold onto the warmth from the fire. “Who knows? They’ve got to have noticed we haven’t made it back by now. Did you try your cell again?”  
  
Jin’s head bobs up and down a couple times. “Still no signal.”  
  
Yeah. Not really that surprising.  
  
Kame runs over the mental list of their assets for the twentieth time, just to see if there’s anything they’ve missed. They don’t have much in the way of food, but at least they thought to bring a few powerbars with them just in case the hike took longer than they’d planned. They split one shortly after finding this place, and Kame put the rest away for later. If he were more technologically savvy maybe Kame would be able to find some way to link their two cell phones together to boost the signal, or hot wire them through the camcorder they’ve been using to document their progress and make some kind of a super-camera-phone.  
  
Or maybe he needs to stop letting Jin talk him into watching old subs of MacGyver with him until 3 a.m.  
  
As it is, there’s not much else they can do now except wait. He’s pretty sure they haven’t strayed too far off their intended course. The weather moved in fast. As soon as the snow had them boxed in, they slowed way down and started looking for shelter. If the others come after them, they should be able to find them eventually. And for now, at least they’re not in quite so much danger of dying of hypothermia as they were an hour ago.  
  
“Kame?” Jin mumbles into his sweatshirt.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“My hands are cold.”  
  
Kame nods. It’s harder than usual, with his shoulders pulled all the way up to his ears. “Mine too.”  
  
The fire is crackling away now, only flickering slightly in the draft from above. Kame can feel it on his face, and he almost wonders if maybe they would warm up faster if they had less gear on.  
  
The thought takes his mind in a different direction briefly before he slams the door shut on that. Not helpful. Not when they have to sit close like this.  
  
Still, he can’t help noticing that his thigh is a little warmer than the rest of him where it’s pressed against Jin’s. Even through two layers of denim, he can feel the little twitch as Jin’s muscles flex briefly and then release again.  
  
Really not helpful.  
  
“You know,” Jin says, and Kame glances over to see him chewing on the zipper pull of his hoodie. He turns his eyes back to the fire quickly. “I saw a thing on TV once. About stuff you can do to stay warm when you’re, like, stuck out in the cold.”  
  
Kame gives him a shrewd look, but Jin’s eyes are resolutely fixed on the floor in front of them. His lips are pursed thoughtfully around the zipper. “What kind of thing was that?”  
  
Kame feels the shrug as it bumps against his shoulder. “I don’t remember. Just a thing.”  
  
Kame’s eyes linger on Jin’s mouth this time, and—no, no, bad, not good. Not a good idea. Not going down that road again. Desert island thinking is fine when you’re actually on a desert island and you probably won’t make it back, but in this particular case they’re very likely to be rescued and that will cause more problems than it will solve. Even if Jin doesn’t mind.  
  
“What kind of stuff then?” Kame asks, turning back to the fire.  
  
Jin hums around the zipper pull. “You know. Stuff. Moving around and stuff. Sharing body heat.”  
  
Kame presses his lips together and nods tightly. “We’re kind of already doing that,” he points out.  
  
“Yeah,” Jin agrees. “Right. Of course. But…”  
  
Kame swallows as Jin shifts a bit against his side, and he can feel his hip there too, right next to him, through the jackets. When he feels Jin’s hand slide in between their thighs he lets out a little breathy laugh. “What are you doing?”  
  
He can feel Jin’s eyes on him now, but he will not look. He will not. He hears the zipper click against Jin’s teeth as he lets it fall out of his mouth. “I told you,” Jin says quietly. “I’m cold.”  
  
That’s funny. Kame is feeling a bit warmer now, even though he’s still shivering.  
  
“It’s not a good idea,” he says, finally deciding maybe they should stop talking in riddles and redraw the boundaries that they both know are there for a reason. Blizzards notwithstanding.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“You know why not. We decided we weren’t going to do that stuff anymore.” Though when he feels Jin’s hand move again, his palm curling over Kame’s thigh and sliding down a bit, so it’s wedged between Kame’s leg and his elbow, he can’t really remember why.  
  
“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Jin says quietly. “It can just be for now. Cause it’s cold outside.”  
  
Right. Now he remembers.  
  
“Stop it,” Kame says, cool again, and nudges Jin’s knuckles with his elbow. Jin pulls his hand away and tucks it back in his own lap.  
  
“Sorry,” he says after a moment or two.  
  
“It’s okay,” Kame says. But now he’s in a bad mood, and he’s still slightly horny, and he’s cold and he just wishes he could move away a bit. Just a few inches. Have some space.  
  
They sit there in silence for a long time, staring into the fire. Kame can’t tell if it’s actually gotten darker and colder in the last few minutes or if it just feels like it. After more time has passed, however, he realizes that he can only see the barest outline of the window frame now, and night must really have fallen outside. The others will be seriously worried by now. He wonders if they have the equipment to come looking for them while it’s still snowing, or if they’ll have to wait until the worst of the storm has blown over.  
  
“Kame?” Jin says again. His voice isn’t muffled, but it’s quieter than before.  
  
“What?” Kame murmurs, not taking his eyes off the flames. The fire is burning steadily now, the logs in the grate crusting over with ash and charcoal.  
  
“Why are you pissed off at me?”  
  
Kame frowns over at him. He meets Jin’s questioning eyes for just a moment before he remembers why he wasn’t going to do that and looks away again. His brows still twitch together though. “I’m not pissed off at you.”  
  
“You’re acting like you are.”  
  
“Well, I’m not,” he says. Maybe he was a couple of minutes ago, but he’s not now, or at least he shouldn’t be. He knows that. It’s not Jin’s fault. Jin wasn’t the one who broke the deal.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“I’m  _not_ ,” Kame says, and then tries to reel it back, because it’s less convincing when you tell someone you’re not pissed off in a totally pissed off tone of voice. But really, leave it to Jin to not know when to stop pushing.  
  
Jin sighs and slumps a little lower against the couch. Kame hears the zipper clicking against his teeth again, and it’s distracting for reasons he prefers not to think about. He listens to the fire instead, trying to make it warmer with his mind.  
  
The zipper falls out of Jin’s mouth again, and Kame hears Jin’s hoods rustling against each other and the couch as he turns his head in Kame’s direction again. “Kame, can I ask you something?”  
  
Kame sets his jaw and stares down at his blanket-covered toes. He really wishes he could move away. “That depends on what it is.”  
  
“What did I do?”  
  
Kame frowns again. He feels sort of hollow when Jin says it like that, all simple and quiet and a little bit childish, and it makes Kame feel like a dick. And a little bit pissed, because Jin should  _know_ , and a little bit relieved, because apparently he still doesn’t. And he’s waiting for an answer. And Kame knows he deserves one, but he just can’t.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about that right now.”  
  
“Kame—”  
  
“Seriously, just drop it, okay?” he says, turning toward him against his better judgment, and he’s afraid a little bit of the desperation slips out, but…oh well. Too late. He turns back to the fire.  
  
“I don’t want to drop it,” Jin says.  
  
Stupid Jin. Can’t take a fucking hint.  
  
“I don’t get it, Kame. We were fine. Everything was fine, and then it just wasn’t. Did somebody say something? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I’m sorry. I just don’t get why you suddenly—”  
  
“You didn’t do anything,” Kame sighs. Fine, whatever. They’re stuck here anyway. Might as well put the time to good use. “I just couldn’t anymore, okay?”  
  
“So you said,” Jin grumbles, pulling his elbows in a bit. “But when you’re all over me one day and then the next suddenly you’re just like, ‘this is done,’ you can’t blame me for looking for a reason.”  
  
“The reason is stupid,” Kame says.  
  
“I’d still like to hear it.”  
  
Kame drops his head forward and sighs into his knees. His feet are feeling cold again, and he’s wondering if maybe sitting all scrunched up like this for an extended period is cutting off his circulation more than it’s helping to conserve heat.  
  
Jin nudges him with a knee a couple of times. “Kame…” he whines. Another couple of nudges, this time with his elbow, making Kame sway slightly against the couch. And he’s so close, and there’s no space, and it’s cold, and he just won’t leave Kame  _alone_ , and that’s when it snaps. Fuck it.  
  
“God, you are so annoying,” Kame growls as he twists around, reaches into Jin’s hood for a handful of his hair and tugs him forward into a kiss. Jin seems a little surprised at first—but it doesn’t take him long to find Kame’s throat with a hand to keep him there, warm tongue pushing against Kame’s, and god, his hands really are cold. A trail of goosbumps runs down Kame’s spine as Jin’s fingertips curl into the nape of his neck.  
  
Kame’s fingers fumble with the zippers underneath Jin’s chin, tugging them down a few inches until he can press his mouth against Jin’s throat, breathing warmth that makes Jin shiver, and Kame loves that feeling. He pushes aside the annoyance at how much he loves it and just lets it wash over him, Jin’s breath hitching in his ear, and maybe it’s alright this time. Just this one last time. Because it’s cold, and Jin is hot, and he’s quiet now, and maybe they won’t have to talk. If he just lets them be like this, Kame won’t have to talk.  
  
Jin’s hands are underneath the blanket again, one worming its way up underneath the hem of Kame’s jacket and warming itself at the base of his spine, the other fumbling for the button at the front of his jeans. He drags in a sharp breath against Jin’s throat when freezing fingers hook around his fly to press against his belly.  
  
“Your hands are cold,” he says.  
  
“I told you,” Jin chuckles in his ear. “I need you to warm them up.” He shifts around a bit so that he’s facing Kame more fully and Kame feels Jin’s arm tighten around his waist, dragging him half up onto Jin’s lap. There’s a hard-on there too, resting against the side of his hip, and Jin makes a small needy sound when Kame pushes against it.  
  
There’s more clumsy tugging at the front of his jeans, brushes of hot and cold and Jin’s fingers going deeper, and Kame gasps out loud when they reach him, hand fisting in Jin’s hair. Jin finds his way back to Kame’s lips and kisses him deeply, humming appreciatively as Kame squirms underneath his grip.  
  
“Jin,” Kame shudders against his lips as Jin strokes him as far as his clothing will allow. He tugs the jacket and sweatshirt zippers down the rest of the way and attacks the vee of Jin’s t-shirt with his mouth, feeling Jin shiver underneath his hands through the thin cotton. After a moment, he unzips his own jacket too and pushes closer to share the warmth, earning another appreciative groan when his hip nudges between Jin’s legs.  
  
“You feel so good,” Jin whispers, sucking on his earlobe and leaving it cold in the exposed air. Kame lifts his outside knee a bit to give himself more leverage to push against Jin’s strokes, and Jin’s arm around his waist tightens, pulling him more firmly against his own dick. Kame feels Jin’s little thrusts against his hip, that added pressure where Jin is hard for him and getting harder. He reaches down and fumbles open Jin’s fly to help, but there’s no room for him to do much more than slide his fingers in.  
  
Jin hisses and then laughs against his throat. “Your hands are cold too,” he says, and Kame can hear the goofy smile. Feels himself echoing it. Jin feels so good. Jin always felt better than anyone else.  
  
“Turnabout is fair play,” he says, biting Jin’s neck, then soothing over the marks with his tongue. Then he tightens an arm around Jin’s shoulders and pushes until Jin slumps over backwards to the floor, laughing against him in a tangle of blankets and jackets and awkward limbs. The hand down Kame’s pants slips out as he has to catch himself with an elbow against the floor, but Kame quickly remedies the situation, squirming around until one of his legs is between Jin’s, their hips tight together. When the first roll of his hips makes Jin’s head fall back and his fingers clench on Kame’s hips through the denim, he knows he’s found a spot that works.  
  
He slips his hands inside Jin’s jacket, fisting them in the back of Jin’s t-shirt when Jin arches up against him, meeting his thrusts. When they’ve got a bit of a rhythm going, he dips in and presses his lips to Jin’s again, thrilled when Jin opens for him. Jin seeks out his tongue immediately and sucks on his lower lip as the pushes increase in speed.  
  
“God, Kame…” Jin breathes, and it goes straight down his spine, makes him harder, push harder. Jin is so warm like this, and maybe the stupid reason doesn’t matter, maybe he should just deal with it and keep this while he can, because this is…this is so…  
  
Jin turns his face away, breath catching as he breaks out of rhythm and just takes what he needs, and Kame lets him, feels him everywhere even through so many twisted layers, tensing underneath him, and it’s so hot Kame doesn’t think he’ll ever be cold again. He watches Jin’s lips going tight in that way he has, his eyes squeezed shut, and then a moan as he comes, hard, hips twitching, a wet warmth Kame can feel against his hip.  
  
Kame gives him a few moments to ride it out, and then he tentatively starts to move again. Jin makes a little sound, but doesn’t stop him, just readjusts his grip to pull Kame’s hard-on a little more firmly against his hip, and Kame takes that and runs with it, pushing and jerking against Jin’s body until he’s shivering with warmth. He can feel Jin watching him but he doesn’t care, doesn’t care because it’s so good, and they’re barely touching but it’s  _still_  better, it was never like this with anyone else, why is it so damn  _good_?  
  
He feels Jin’s hand in his hair and opens for Jin’s mouth before it’s even there, and soon everything is hot and good and shivery, right there,  _yes_ —  
  
Jin swallows the groan as Kame pushes himself over the edge, every wave heightened by the feeling of Jin’s tongue, Jin’s warm body, Jin’s sturdy chest under his hands, and just Jin. Everywhere.  
  
When he can breathe again, he drops his forehead against one of those sturdy shoulders and just holds on, waiting for the room to stop spinning and the cold to seep back in. Jin’s arms come around him instead, slipping underneath his coat and pulling him close, and it doesn’t feel cold at all. It’s like a fire in the dark, that soft glow inside and out.  
  
“I missed you,” Jin says into the flickering light, and Kame’s eyes fall open, his cheek against Jin’s chest. There’s something in the way he’s so quiet and still, the way his arms keep stroking up and down Kame’s back that makes him think Jin’s maybe not talking about the sex. Not just about the sex, anyway. Still, he doesn’t know what to say that won’t totally give him away if he’s wrong, and he’s not sure enough that his brain is actually working right now to trust something he thinks he hears.  
  
“I missed you too,” he says eventually. Because at least it’s true, and maybe Jin will take it to mean whatever he means by it. That should be safe enough.  
  
“Then why did you dump me?” Jin mutters.  
  
Kame pushes up to look down at him. “I didn’t dump you.”  
  
“Sure felt like it.”  
  
“Well I didn’t,” he says. And his brain is still not working, but he knows this one for sure. “You can’t dump someone when you’re not…”  
  
But he doesn’t know how to finish it. Jin is frowning up at him like Kame’s the one who’s cold and doesn’t see things, and that isn’t fair—it isn’t. But it’s not like Jin was cold either, just normal. Just a warm body like Kame, and that was the deal, wasn’t it? Sharing heat during the frigid months. Until they had somewhere else to be. Until it didn’t work anymore.  
  
There’s something tugging at him, something about Jin’s pouting and the little movements of his fingers on Kame’s back. Something about I missed you. And he can’t remember what he was going to say, but it sounds wrong now. Maybe Kame had it all wrong.  
  
Jin is looking up at him like he’s trying to read Kame’s mind. And when the frown eases up and a little smile starts to spread across his lips, Kame thinks maybe he’s succeeding.  
  
“It really was a stupid reason, wasn’t it?” Jin says quietly. And Kame can’t look away. His stomach clenches, and he tries really hard to convince himself he’s seeing things, because he doesn’t want to be wrong about this.  
  
“Was it?”  
  
Jin’s smile spreads a little further, that plump lower lip slipping between his teeth briefly in a way that makes Kame want to kiss it. “Yeah. Definitely stupid.”  
  
And then he does kiss it, and Jin tilts his chin up to meet him. And it’s not cold or hot this time, just warm. Warm everywhere, from his lips to his limbs to the tips of all his fingers and toes. Warm and soft and cozy, like the firelight. Like Jin.  
  
“I hope you realize what this means,” Jin murmurs, between kisses.  
  
Kame pulls at Jin’s lower lip, just a little, watches it spring back into place. “What’s that?”  
  
“Next time you dump me, I’m just not going to listen to you,” he says with a smirk.  
  
Kame laughs a little through his nose and brushes his mouth over Jin’s again. “Like you’ve ever listened to me about anything?”  
  
Jin grins against his lips. “I’m serious,” he mumbles, and a kiss again, and then more. “You won’t be able to get rid of me. I’ll just keep showing up at your door with conbini snacks and DVDs like nothing’s happened. You’ve already proven yourself too stupid to make responsible decisions like that.”  
  
Kame leans up to look down at him, Jin all flushed in the firelight, soft and hard against his body. “And if you dump me?” he asks.  
  
Jin grins widely, drawing his arms up around Kame’s ribcage and squeezing a little. “I fully expect you to do the same.”  
  
Kame smiles, eyes flicking down to Jin’s chin before meeting his again. “Deal.”  
  
A new deal, he thinks as he leans down again, and Jin rolls them to the side so that they can curl up against each other, pulling the rumpled blanket up over them. As close as they can get, wrapped up together in a little two-man cocoon of North Face and tattered wool. A new deal, much better than the old one.  
  
And this one he’s sure he can keep.  
  
*      *      *  
  
Kame wakes to the sound of a polar bear pounding at his bedroom door.  
  
He’s thoroughly trapped, and for a moment it makes him slightly panicky, because he’d really rather not be here when the bear finally breaks through. But then he realizes that it’s Jin who’s got him trapped, and the blanket is warm, and Jin’s legs are tangled with his, and if they both get eaten alive, at least he’ll have Jin’s lovely familiar scent to follow him into the afterlife. He smiles.  
  
“Hey!” The bear pounds again, so hard the door rattles in its frame. “Heeeey! Akanishi! Kamenashi! Stop fooling around and let us in already—it’s fucking freezing out here!”  
  
Weird. Polar bears sound a lot like Koki.  
  
Kame opens his eyes and wriggles his way up onto his elbows, blinking into the morning light. The fire has died down to a pile of embers while they’ve slept, and the cabin is still as dilapidated as ever, but even their little hovel looks brighter and more cheerful now that there’s actual sunshine in the windows. Well, sunshine and a head covered by a ski mask, peering in at them where they’re curled up on the floor. When the head sees Kame looking, it waves at him with a big fat mitten, then pounds on the window a couple of times.  
  
Kame glances down at Jin’s sleeping face and quickly takes stock of himself. He wriggles back down under the covers and reaches down to zip up his fly. Jin smiles and stretches rather intimately in his sleep when Kame fumbles around to zip him up too, and Kame pulls the blanket over his face to hide it from the others. Just because.  
  
“Jin, wake up,” he hisses. “They’re here.”  
  
Jin hums a vague acknowledgement and tries to drag Kame back up against him, but Kame just elbows him away. “Cut it out,” he scolds, though it’s hard to tell if he’s more annoyed with Jin for making a scene or the other guys for being here to witness it.  
  
“Kame,” Jin whines into his shoulder. “Stop moving around. You’re making me cold.”  
  
A fist pounds on the door again, even louder than before. “Open up right now, or I’m driving a snowmobile through the wall!” Koki threatens.  
  
This time Jin sits up, blinking around and sort of accidentally dragging Kame up with him by the blanket and coats still tangled around them. “Is that—what the—”  
  
“Our rescue party,” Kame says, nodding towards the door.  
  
Jin twists around to see where all the racket is coming from. When Koki yells their names again, Jin gives a loud groan and flops back down to the floor, wrinkling his nose at the ceiling. “Leave it to them to come looking for us at the crack of dawn.”  
  
Kame grins down at him, patting a hand against his chest in a way he hopes isn’t visible from the window, where he can now see Nakamaru’s nose peeking out from under an oversized pair of ski goggles. “Come on, Bakanishi. We can sleep when we get home.”  
  
“I don’t want to sleep,” Jin whines, cracking an eye open at him.  
  
Kame reaches down further where he knows it can’t be seen from the window and tugs briefly at Jin’s belt loop. “We can do that when we get home too.”  
  
They pack up their gear and stamp out the last remnants of the fire, leaving the moldy old blanket hanging over the back of the couch. When Kame finally opens the front door, Koki is standing there with both hands in his pockets, looking grumpy, which is also his version of relieved.  
  
“Finally,” he says as Jin brushes past to start loading their gear onto one of the snowmobiles parked out front. “You two okay? No extremities turned to icicles in the night?”  
  
“Nah,” Kame says, zipping his jacket up all the way to hide his smile as he watches Jin and Nakamaru bickering with the bungee cords on the snowmobile’s cargo rack. He has to bite his tongue when one of the cords snaps out of Jin’s grip again, and Jin shakes out his injured hand and kicks the side of the body in retaliation.  
  
“We kept warm.”


End file.
